Air seeder systems include a traction unit with an air cart in tow and frequently include a third unit such as a planter or cultivator either intermediate the traction unit and air cart or towed behind the air cart. Agricultural implements that employ an air seeder system to apply seed, fertilizer, or other particulate matter to the surface of a farm field typically have a material supply source such as one or more central hoppers or tanks that are loaded with the particulate matter. The hoppers have or are associated with a metering device, which is typically a rotating element, that meters the particulate matter from the hoppers into a set of distribution channels, such as conduits, hoses, etc., that are flow coupled to the individual row units, or seed boxes associated with the individual row units. In many implementations, a pneumatic source such as a blower system provides a turbulent air stream into which the particulate matter is entrained to pass the particulate matter through the distribution channels and ultimately to the individual row units.
In some air seeder systems, agricultural product from the hopper passes through the metering device and then down a drop chute to a venturi region for travel through one or more product conveyance tubes. As product flows through the venturi region, product may oftentimes make contact with a corner feature of the metering device at high velocity. Over time, this could potentially cause a hole to wear through the metering device, particularly if frequently using larger, denser product, such as phosphorus fertilizer or rice. As a result, costly and time consuming repair could become necessary.